


His Smile, Her Heart

by NyxNightmare



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Streets of Gotham, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Gotham City - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNightmare/pseuds/NyxNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction for those of you who love Batman, The Joker, Harley Quinn, and and other character!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Beginning

It wasn't always like this. He wasn't always caring, and she wasn't always loving. He was the Clown Prince of Crime who "rolled over onto his back for no one." Oh and her, (f/n l/n)... With her (h/l) (h/c), (s/c), and (e/c), she was the perfect angel. That is until she brought the knife across your throat without batting an eye. The only thing it did was get her off, sate her bloodlust for the time being, and give her a smile. This smile is what caught the one, the only, Joker.  
A bloody battle followed their meeting. Which result in The Joker just BARELY beating her. It was impressive really, though anyone who witnessed it was later taken out by The Joker and his crew of clown mask wearing men. (F/n) never knew though, they did this while she was resting in The Joker's room, which oddly enough was almost spotless say for a small pile of dirty suits in the corner.  
Over time they became close, and even Harley realized that (f/n) was helping The Joker realize he had feelings. Sure it was hard for her but she finally got over it and realized that if she had to chose between a "Mistah J" that didn't love, and one that did.... well she chose the one that she knew would be better in the end. 

-*-Present Time-*-

(F/n) woke up among dark purple silk sheets, cool against her skin. Soft pillows supporting her head and then, suddenly, she realized that during sleep The Joker had pulled her to the middle with him. Even when she had SPECIFICALLY told him NOT to do so. She looked over at him, and was grateful to see his eyes still shut and his breathing deep and even. In sleep he looked like a "normal" person, with pale lips; just the right amount of fullness to them. His features clearly seen without the face paint/grease. His green hair didn't look so green as it was against the white, red, and black that usually dawned his facial features. The scars on either side of his mouth were noticeable, but no so much as they are when the red smile he puts on his mouth and cheeks draws you to it. In sleep, he looked as gentle as a kitten in sleep. However (f/n) knew that he could awake and pounce as quick as a lion, striking out and killing her swiftly.  
Now, as she stared at him, all she wanted to do was reach up and- uh oh, his eyes.... His beautiful hazel brown colored eyes had opened up right as she was about to touch his scars. She froze, watching as his face went from still halfway in dreams to wide awake and looking at her with an emotionless expression. This either meant that she was allowed to continue and go ahead to touch them, or that she'd be dead before she got her morning shower.


	2. A Morning That Was As Stale As Bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait for this. I thank everyone so much for reading <3 I will try to post as often as possible! For now, enjoy the second chapter in my story!!!!

(F/n) sucked in her breath, her (e/c) eyes watching him. He did not move, he did not speak, he did not even make a noise. He just stared at her, his body relaxed- though (f/n) was sure his mind was already going a thousand miles a minute. The Joker was not one to show any outward feelings. It was weakness in his eyes, and he HATED weakness. So instead he did what he thought in his mind was right.  
Yet.... yet he showed himself, his human self, to her. It wasn't always like this and even now sometimes he let his mask slip down in front of her. He would threaten her, he would chase her, sometimes he caught her and shook her about. But he never hit her, for she was his precious "toy." He hadn't called hrr that in the sense of her being his property. No not now, now when she was called toy it was when they sat together, reminiscing in their memories. He would get a light and playful tone as he called her toy. Then they both would laugh and continue together.  
Now, however as she lay in his bed- she would never call it their bed- she had a urge to smile but did not. Today as (f/n) looked at the Joker she sensed something off. Not wanting to upset him by asking the female released herself from his hold. He let her go without complaint or resistance, which only worried (f/n) more and caused a lump to rise in her throat. She turned her back on the bed and walked towards the bathroom, her (h/l) (h/c) moving with the soft and quiet movements she made. When she made it to the bathroom she leaned heavily on the counter, closing her eyes to the world in an attempt to block it all out. But she wasn't a fool, she knew that not seeing didn't meant tthat the real world didn't exist. Finally she gathered her strength to get the shower started, strip her body of clothes, and then step into the hot water. She had closed the door when she entered, but knew if the Joker wanted in he would easily open the door. She never tried to keep him out, she shut the door just for a chance to let her emotions show.  
By the time she was done and dressed her emotions were all but gone. She opened the door, only to see the Joker gone and instead one of the goons was standing by the door. Obviously, when she came out he showed her respect. Though these boys would rape, murder, rob, and more if she were a random person; she gained their unyielding loyalty. She was the Clown Prince of Crime's girl, and as such the Joker had made sure they knew this from the beginning. Now she stood in front of him and without missing a beat he gave her the message she knew he was told to relay to her. "The Joker has gone to his office to think, he told me to inform you that food was in the kitchen." She nodded quickly and with that he left, leaving her in the screaming silence. This agitated her, making her skin crawl. Their mornings were usually full of kisses and her laughter as she told him jokes and stories. All the while she would help him put on his warpaint.  
The depressing atmosphere made (f/n) shift and fidget uncomfortably, feeling it press on her back like a collapsed building. Finally without a warning she dashed from the room to the main part of the hideout. She needed sound and company that was human, not a hurricane force of restlessness.


	3. Breakfast Calling Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As promised I would bring you chapter 3 as soon as possible!  
> Also I wanna take a sec to let everyone know I appreciate reading this. Even if you don't like it, I still appreciate you taking the time to read it! So now chapter 3!! ≧﹏≦

(f/n) felt herself relax as she left the room. Her shoulders uncurled from their tensed posture and heart beat slowed. Now, as she left the room behind, she also left behind the think and heavy atmosphere. It had felt like a lead blanket piled on her. However now, as she walked into the main area of the hideout, she could leave behind the horrible atmosphere and corresponding feelings. Maybe not forever, but at least while she stayed away from the room.

(f/n) looked around and paused her gaze on the goons. They we're huddle on the couches or floor, watching who knows what on the tv. One the other side of them was her destination: the kitchen. As (f/n) started to walk around the goons she knew she had to stay on her toes, as sometimes the guys could randomly start fights. No shouting or looks before, just silence and then suddenly fists pounding and blood going everywhere. Today it seemed she would g ex to a break, and she safely crossed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen there was a rectangular table with 6 chairs, none of them matching. The table itself was a little beaten but for the most part in good condition, but the chairs? Not so much. The rest of the kitchen was plain and ordinary, no marble countertops, no hanging fancy fixtures, no stainless steal fridge. But even as she opened the refrigerator door, pulling out a few different things she felt the sense of security that came with her unorganized and dangerous life. The hideout was her comfort and sure place to go. 

As she went to the stove, setting her items down on the counter beside, her thoughts became happy and calm. Though she was paying attention mentality to what she was doing, her muscles knew what to do through muscle memory. When she was done cooking her bacon and eggs she went and set her plate down on the table then got herself a glass of (favorite drink for breakfast). As she sat at the table she wondered when the next heist would be, the last one had been a couple weeks ago on a laboratory for some chemicals. She smiled remembering how she had been looking back at the Joker and walking forward... Straight into a wall. He had stopped gathering the chemicals and looked at her, using his expression to as the silent questions he would never speak out loud: Are you alright? You break anything? To which she gave the answer, by starting with soft giggles then laughter at her dumb self. (f/n) was very pain tolerate and she didn't even feel a twinge. The Joker started laughing himself, but it wasn't his usual cold laughter, this one had true happy humor in it, and her laugh itself made him slip out from under his mask for a few seconds to show her his feelings like this. They had finally stopped laughing and continued the task while the goons stood guard around the building. 

Now as the memory ended so did her happiness. Since then the Prince of Crime had slowly acted strange and this left her with a dry throat and a sick feeling. She needed to get him to talk and that's what she was gonna do. She tossed the dishes into the sink and headed to his office. She opened the door, she being the only one allowed. However upon opening the door she found his office vacant. The Joker has played her and disappeared.


	4. A Visit to the Scarecrow

(F/n) had looked for the face painted psycho all day. She searched most of Gotham, narrowly avoiding the Bat in the process. The goons didn't know where the Prince was and frankly (f/n)'s worry was now turning into a very pissy mood. So she went to go see her close friend in the world of violence and chaos she lived in. Walking in the shadows (f/n) made it to Scarecrow's hideout.  
Formerly known as Dr. Crane before he was discovered and became a known criminal. (F/n) had been to several asylums, these included Black Gate and the famous Arkham Asylum. There at Arkham Crane had been her doctor but she quickly saw who he really was and asked him to help her escape. In return she would help him and who he was working for spread the fear toxin through the water of Gotham. Back then she didn't realize that the Joker was his boss. But shortly after the night all the criminals broke out she was saved by Crane and taken to his hideout to recover. Shortly after that she had met the Joker.  
Now as she stood at the door to the hideout she reach out with a fist and banged impatiently. A gas was suddenly let out but it didn't effect (f/n). She had developed immunity to it extremely fast, never need to use the antidote. After about 15 seconds Scarecrow opened the door, his needle fingered hands gripping the door as he peered around. The mask he wore looked like it need a little repairing, which (f/n) could easily do for him. The moment he saw it was her there, standing in the haze of toxin he relaxed and chuckles. She smiled "good to see you too. May I come in?" He opened the door and stepped aside, stretching his hand towards the living quarters inside in a silly impression of an uptight society. "Why of course my dear (f/n). You are always welcome here."  
The moment she was inside he shut the door and locked it. Both of them were criminals and knew that someone could have followed. As she went to the couch she was so used to he removed his mask and set it on the low living room table then went to the kitchen. He started water for tea, which would be nice considering the cold weather outside. He soon returned and sat in the seat across from her, his knees almost touch, hands clasped together on his lap, and eyes focused on her.   
She watched him and raised an eyebrow seeing who was going to be talking first, yet he gave no answer. Finally she sighed, knowing he was going to act like he had in their sessions back at Arkham. So without hesitation she said what was wrong. "I can't find Joker"  
Though he was a bit surprised he kept his emotions in check and leaned back against the seat instead. He was surprised that the Joker had been gone, he presumed, all day. This was for 2 reasons. The first was he was extremely possessive of (f/n), he was always hostile towards anyone whether they showed interest in her or not. The second was because he did most of his work at his hideout, so it was very unusual for him not to return.  
Just as he was about to speak the kettle with the now boiling water started its screeching. With this (f/n) got up and went to the kitchen, she knew what cups and plates to you as well as how to fix his tea. "I just... I don't know what I should say. Both to him and on the subject of him. He's gotten distant lately and it seems he is growing tired of me..." she paused in what she was doing and sighed as she leaned forward against the counter. Crane had entered the kitchen but stayed away. He just watched her hunched form. Though he was obsessed with fear an emotions he did not enjoy watching her suffer. And now he felt the adrenaline being released a little bit through his blood.   
Yet after a moment she stood up straight and continued with her task at hand. With the Crane knew she wasn't giving up yet and went to the table. He took a seat as she brought over two cups of tea. With that they sat in silence and sipped tea. Then (f/n) went and grabbed the mask and found thread and a needle and began to fix the mask. Crane excused himself while he went to get something for her. By the time he returned she had finished and was tying the strand in place. She smiled and stood as she handed him his mask. In return he gave her a small canister of fear gas as well as a floor length black trench coat with a large hood. She thanked him and put it on then turned and left. He stood there now alone as the door closed and sighed. He had once thought she'd be his girl but she chose someone else. He was okay though because she was happy, at least for now. The Clown needed to get his shit together for her. Scarecrow didn't want her to end up like Harley, a mess and too dependent on him.  
For now he'd wait and see..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Nyx here!! ^-^ This is my first fanfic and the first chapter in my story. I really hope you like it, and hopefully the second chapter will be out soon!!


End file.
